


the moment you make ideal

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, attempts at porn, discussions of future kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wakes Jensen up for a little morning fun.  <br/>day 21: morning schmoop</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moment you make ideal

Jensen’s eyes flickered slowly open at the feeling of a hot mouth trailing open-mouthed kisses down his back. He arched into the touch and moaned as his husband got to the cleft of his ass. He kisses all around Jensen’s cheeks and trailed back up, covering Jensen’s body with his own and lazily rutting his hard dick against Jensen’s ass.

“Been up awhile?” Jensen asks, turning his head to the side to meet Jared’s eyes. His voice is still rough from sleep, but Jared’s eyes are wide open like he’s been awake for a while now.

“About an hour. Your beauty can only hold my attention for so long, Princess,” Jared quips and Jensen rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, creeper. You stare at me for hours so don’t even say that you got bored. I know your stupid ‘make a shape’ game with my freckles,” Jensen grumbles, still finding it kinda odd but adorable how much Jared loved the spots on his face. 

“Shut up. Your freckles are awesome,” Jared said, knowing what Jensen was thinking, but clearly not denying the game he uses to entertain himself. 

“I could make out a picture of a dick today with them,” Jared adds and Jensen tries to shove him off but it only results in Jensen grinding up against Jared’s dick. 

“Fuck,” Jared gasps out and though that wasn’t the original intention, Jensen can totally work with this. He rolls them over so Jared’s flat on his back and Jensen’s straddling him. He starts to undulate his hips and Jared’s hands fly to hold him, moving with him. Jensen leans down to kiss Jared as he continues to rock against him, his own dick rapidly hardening and getting with the program.

The lazy swaying motion between them feels wonderful – building up to what’s going to be an intense orgasm. It always is, but Saturday mornings in bed when they have all the time in the world is the best. 

Jensen’s lips hover above Jared’s as they breathe against each other, breaths coming out ragged. 

“Love the way you make me feel, Jensen, even after all this time,” Jared’s saying, clutching Jensen’s hip tightly. 

“Me too, Jared. Love when you wake me up like that. My favorite way, not including kisses. Those are awesome too,” Jensen says, catching Jared’s lips in another kiss. He loves how Jared kisses him – attention focused to mapping out Jensen’s mouth and tongue moving against his. 

“Yeah they are,” Jared says as he pulls back and groans. Jensen’s mouth moves to kiss Jared’s jaw and neck, pressing a biting kiss to the collarbone and remarking him. Every couple of days he has to go over the fading mark. It’s like a birthmark at this rate, always there. Jared tilts his neck to give Jensen access and Jensen grins as he continues to suck. His lips travel back up to Jared’s mouth and they continue kissing, arousal surging through Jensen.

Both of their chests are heaving with want and lust and love and Jared rocks up just as Jensen pushes down. The angle is perfect and with seamlessness, they gasp each other’s names as they come together. 

Jensen slumps over Jared as they both come down from their high and Jared’s fingers travel along Jensen’s spine. 

“I’m so glad we sleep naked,” Jared tells him and Jensen laughs.

“And what if we had a kid to worry about that would walk in?” Jensen says, not really thinking. Jared’s fingers still and Jensen curses himself. Way to ruin the moment.

“We’d have to put on clothes then. Or hide under the blanket,” Jared says softly, starting the fingers again, moving them so gently over Jensen’s skin. Jensen lifts up and looks down at Jared who is looking at him like Jensen is his entire world. Jensen is in awe of it but he knows the feeling.

“Lots of things would change, Jared.”

“I’m ready. Are you? We can wait. But dude I want this. I know we tabled the discussion till after marriage, and we’re married now. I totally wanted it and put a ring on it,” Jared says, holding up his finger and pointing at the ring. Jensen just rolls his eyes. They _had_ tabled it. Both of them had decided they did eventually want kids – when the time was right. They both came from a decent sized family and Jensen was thankful Jared did want kids with him, he didn’t want to be the only one wanting a little towheaded child running through the house.

While the discussion may have turned heavy fast, this was Jared – his husband, soul mate, love of his love, and future Daddy of their children. After all, sometimes there’s no ideal moment, just the moment you make ideal. 

“I did always want to teach my kid to throw a mean right hook,” Jensen says and Jared grins, flipping them back over and peppering Jensen’s face in kisses. The rest of the day passes with more laughter and love and them being them.

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY liked the way this one turned out. I hope you did too :)


End file.
